An electronic apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,896 has an upper housing and a lower housing which are combined with each other in an upward and downward direction. Various parts built in the electronic apparatus such as a circuit board and a cooling fan are fixed on the inner side of the lower housing and are covered with the upper housing. Attachment holes for screws are formed on a lower face of the electronic apparatus, and the upper housing and the lower housing are fixed to each other by screws inserted in the attachment holes.